


All The Stories Are True

by 8Ice8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Greater Demons, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Malec, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percico - Freeform, Screw timeline, Shadowhunters and demigods, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Will just wants Nico to be happy, clace, frazel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Ice8/pseuds/8Ice8
Summary: Involucrarse en otra guerra (la cual ni siquiera tiene que ver con semidioses) no estaba en los planes de Nico.Oh, bueno. Por lo menos esta vez no tiene que lidiar con gigantes.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson (Past), Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace (one-sided), Percy Jackson & Will Solace, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Clary no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Todo a su alrededor era negro, demasiado negro como para distinguir detalles.  
Llevó su mano hacia su cadera en busca de armas, o un Cuchillo Serafín para iluminar la estancia. Pero su cinturón de armas no estaba allí. Trató de no alterarse, y se acomodó en posición de pelea, lista para cualquier cosa.  
Pensaba que después de la Guerra Oscura podría tener una vida normal, y ese último año lo había sido. En el Instituto de Nueva York se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad… o toda la tranquilidad posible con Jace Herondale cerca, siempre quejándose acerca de la poca atención que recibía de su parabatai (Alec casi no dejaba el apartamento de Magnus desde su reconciliación). Parecía que habían llegado al final del cuento. Que habían llegado a su “y vivieron felices por siempre”. Pero Clary y Jace seguían despertando gritando por las pesadillas. Jocelyn seguía llorando sobre una caja por el hijo que le había sido arrebatado. Alec llamaba constantemente, aterrado de bajar la guardia y perder a sus hermanos.  
El Mundo de las Sombras había quedado devastado. Familias destruidas. En el Instituto de Los Ángeles, los Blackthorn habían perdido a su padre y sus dos hermanos mayores. La Paz Fría había prohibido a Helen regresar y a los Blackthorn restantes buscar a Mark.  
“Y vivieron felices por siempre”.  
Que gran estupidez.  
Lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir con sus vidas. Un paso a la vez… aunque tuviesen el tobillo roto. 

No había señales de movimiento en el lugar, aunque estaba tan oscuro que habría sido difícil afirmar nada. Si tuviese su estela podría dibujarse un par de runas…  
Entonces, una luz roja iluminó el sitio . No era tan brillante como para cegarla, pero sí lo bastante intensa como para que resultase incómodo mirarla directamente. Pese a esto, Clary pudo distinguir la forma de una especie de runa, no como las del Libro Gris, sino como las que se usaban para identificar planetas.  
Intentó recordar qué planeta era aquel, cuando se fijó en una figura bajo el símbolo.  
Un chico, tal vez un poco menor que ella, la miraba fijamente. Aquel chico, al igual que el símbolo, irradiaba poder y… Clary no conseguía llegar a una conclusión acertada, hasta que se le vino a la cabeza una sola idea: "muerte"  
Y entonces, el chico abrió la boca.  
“Quién…”

Pero Clary no escuchó el resto de la frase. Despertó en los brazos de Jace, donde se sentía más que segura, pero con un sentimiento de anticipación e inquietud en su estómago. 

Algo se acercaba.  
Algo se acercaba, y muy rápido.


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moldeando el terreno para la historia. Un vistazo a un par de personajes, algo de angst por Annabeth (la adoro, pero es necesario para la historia). También Malec.

Magnus siempre había procurado evitar a los Cazadores de Sombras. Siempre traían problemas. Y drama. Mucho drama.   
Por supuesto, había fallado en evitarlos en diversas ocasiones. Pero aún así, Magnus procuraba evitarlos lo más posible.   
Pero esa política no le había servido de nada ante la llegada de Alec Lightwood a su vida. El Cazador de Sombras. Su Cazador de Sombras. Y este, efectivamente, había traído muchos problemas y mucho drama a su vida. Pero también amor. Amor nuevo y brillante y maravilloso. Magnus había tenido muchos amantes a lo largo de su vida, pero Alec era… diferente. Al parecer, al establecer su política de no- cazadores de sombras, no había considerado que el amor de su vida sería nada más y nada menos que un nefilim.   
Un nefilim que, por cierto, se encontraba en ese mismo instante entre sus brazos, su cabello negro sobre la almohada, sus ojos azules cerrados, sus manos aferradas a los brazos de Magnus, y sus piernas enredadas. Podría quedarse ahí por siempre, y sería más que feliz.   
Volvió a cerrar los ojos. No tenía razones para levantarse. Las mañanas normalmente no eran tan tranquilas, así que era mejor disfrutar el momento. Pegó más su cuerpo al de su novio, y se dejó llevar por el sueño. 

Cuando el brujo se volvió a despertar, ya era casi mediodía. Escuchó a Alec suspirar a su lado, y sonrió.  
“Buenos días”  
Se acomodó de tal manera que podía apoyarse en su codo, y plantó un beso en una de las runas de Alec, un poco debajo de su oreja. Esto hizo que el cazador volviese a suspirar.   
“Buenos días. Dormiste bien?”  
Mientras Alec preguntaba esto, Magnus seguía plantando besos y un ocasional mordisco en su cuello.   
“Como un cadaver. Y tú?”  
Para ese momento Alec a duras penas podía formar pensamientos coherentes, pero se las apañó para contestar.   
“También… qué horas so- ah!”  
Magnus había encontrado un punto que hacía a Alec derretirse. Este se felicitó a sí mismo.   
“No importa. Quédate otro rato conmigo, el Instituto puede esperar”.   
Sin responder, el chico se volteó y besó a Magnus en la boca. Lamió su labio inferior, pidiendo entrada, la cual Magnus le permitió inmediatamente. Profundizó el beso, y cambió de posición, para quedar sobre Alec.   
“Eso es un sí?”  
“Ajá. Ahora bésame más”  
Magnus no se hizo rogar. 

•••

“Magnus, me tengo que ir”.   
“Mmm…no…quédate otro poco…”  
Alec sonrió ante esto.  
“Sabes que quiero pero…” acarició el cabello de su novio “Jace me ha estado llamando y…” le besó la coronilla “tengo responsabilidades. En verdad debo irme”.   
Magnus soltó un quejido, pero Alec ya se estaba levantando.   
Se dirigió a la ducha. Todavía quería dormir, pero no podía. “Ugh”, pensó. “Como si Jace e Isabelle no fuesen capaces de aguantar un día sin él”… no. Detuvo ese tren de pensamiento. No podía dejarlos ir a cazar solos. No podría perdonarse si algo les ocurría. 

•••

Magnus se encontraba tirado en la cama cuando escuchó el teléfono del departamento sonar. No quería levantarse, pero la curiosidad hizo que contestase.   
“Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. En qué puedo ayudarle?”  
Al otro lado de la línea, sonó la voz de una mujer.   
“Señor Bane. La Clave solicita una audiencia con usted, hoy a las tres de la tarde en Alacante.”  
Magnus hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero su tono siguió cordial.   
“Y puedo saber para qué me necesita La Clave?”  
“Es confidencial.”  
Típico de los cazadores de sombras. Todo tan misterioso y confidencial.   
“Me dice que a las tres de la tarde? Allí estaré.”  
“Perfecto. Le abriremos un portal desde el Instituto de Nueva York cinco minutos antes de la hora. Le esperamos.” Y sin esperar respuesta, la mujer colgó. Magnus dejó el teléfono sobre una mesa y volvió a la habitación. 

Cuando Alec salió del baño, encontró a su brujo recostado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, pero evidentemente despierto.   
Se quedó mirando a su novio por unos momentos antes de hablar.   
“Qué ocurre?”  
Magnus suspiró.   
“The Clave convocó una reunión y tengo que asistir. Por qué los Cazadores de Sombras no me pueden dejar en paz?”  
El chico alzó una ceja en su dirección.   
“Sí te das cuenta de que estás saliendo con un Cazador de Sombras, verdad?”  
“Sí, pero a diferencia de otros tú eres sexy”, declaró el brujo con un guiño.   
Alec le lanzó una almohada   
“Te dijeron por qué tienes que ir?”  
Magnus se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta Alec.   
“Por supuesto que no. Era confidencial y todo eso. Típico de la Clave”, suspiró el brujo, su tono pese a exasperado, tenía un deje de burla. “Que se jodan los Cazadores”.   
Alec soltó una risita, no muy característica de él mientras se dirigían al comedor para desayunar. 

Magnus invocó con magia su desayuno. Una especie de yogurt con granola para Alec y un plato de panqueques para Magnus.   
Mientras comían, Alec especulaba acerca de lo que podría querer la Cave con su brujo.   
“Crees que te vayan a interrogar acerca de lo que pasó en Edom?”  
Magnus jugueteaba con su tenedor distraídamente.   
“No lo creo, Alexander. Eso pasó hace un año, no esperarían tanto para reanudar un interrogatorio.”  
Alec lucía preocupado.   
“Y si te hacen invocar a… tu padre? Nunca les dijimos que fue él quien nos ayudó, pero La Clave podría haber sospechado… después de todo, los demonios no ayudan a nadie solo porque sí.”  
Magnus frunció los labios.   
“Dudo que quieran invocar a algún demonio. Ya sabes como son los Cazadores. No incumplirían sus santísimas leyes.”  
Alec suspiró.  
“De verdad me gustaría ir contigo, sobre todo si no sabemos qué es lo que La Clave quiere”.  
La mirada del brujo se suavizó. Acunó el rostro de Alec con su palma, y este se inclinó instintivamente, cerrando sus ojos.   
“Estaré bien, garbancito. Asumo que Jia estará ahí, y es una mujer sensata. Volveré para cenar, si?”  
Alec asintió y se incorporó para atraer la boca de su novio contra la suya. El beso fue dulce y tranquilo, los dos disfrutando el momento.  
“Ve con cuidado, Magnus. Por favor”.   
El brujo sonrió suavemente.   
“No te preocupes por mi, chico lindo.”

•••

Alec no podía evitar preocuparse. Sabía que Magnus era perfectamente capaz de defenderse por su cuenta, pero el chico sentía la obligación de proteger a todo el mundo. Además, no todos los cazadores estaban a favor de los Acuerdos, o los subterráneos en general. Después de todo, Helen Blackthorn había sido exiliada y su hermano Mark abandonado solo por ser mitad hada, y habían lugares en el mundo en los que los subterráneos seguían siendo discriminados solo por tener sangre demoníaca. Alec quería trabajar para cambiar eso, pero en ese momento no tenía manera de hacerlo.   
Caminó por las calles de Nueva York cubierto por un glamour, camino hacia el Instituto, mientras se volvía a preguntar qué podría querer La Clave con Magnus. Claro, Magnus era probablemente el brujo más poderoso conocido, pero seguro podían contratar a otro brujo de vez en cuando.   
Era una tarde fría. Las personas caminaban deprisa sin fijarse en él. Alec tampoco se fijaba en quién pasaba a su lado.   
Escuchó su teléfono sonar, así que se apoyó contra la vitrina de alguna tienda para conectar. Se escuchó la voz de su hermana desde el otro lado de la línea.   
“Hey Alec. Vas a venir al Instituto hoy? O estás demasiado ocupado con tu novio?” Alec casi podía sentir su sonrisa burlona.   
“Ja ja ja. Muy graciosa. Y sí. Ya voy de camino. Estoy a pocas cuadras.”  
“Okay. Viene Magnus?”  
Alec negó con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que Izzy no podía verlo.   
“No. La Clave lo llamó a una reunión”  
“Huh. Te dijo para qué es la reunión?”  
“No… tampoco le dijeron a él. Solo le dieron un par de instrucciones”.   
En ese momento, algo captó la atención de Alec. En el callejón al otro lado de la carretera, distinguió la sombra de alguien -o algo- luchando contra otra cosa que le doblaba en tamaño.   
“Izzy, tengo que colgar”  
“Alec? Qué pasa? Estás bien?” Su voz sonaba preocupada.   
“No te preocupes por mi. Llegaré en menos de diez minutos. Te quiero”.   
La voz de Izzy no sonaba menos preocupada cuando le respondió “Yo a ti, hermano mayor”. 

Alec colgó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Cruzó la calle velozmente, preguntándose con qué se encontraría.   
Se asomó al callejón, con su arco preparado.   
Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, se encontró en medio de una pelea. 

•••

Esto no podía estar pasando, los dioses no podían hacerle esto.   
Había luchado contra titanes y gigantes, había pasado por el Tártaro para encontrar las Puertas de la Muerte, había participado en miles de misiones para salvar el mundo, Percy siempre hizo todo lo que ellos le pidieron, y aun así habían permitido que algo como esto pasara.   
Frederick Chase había llamado al teléfono en La Casa Grande hacía algún tiempo. Tal vez mucho, tal vez poco. Percy había perdido la noción del tiempo. No podía moverse. Pese a que probablemente estaba respirando, sentía sus pulmones a punto de estallar. Dos guerras no fueron suficiente preparación para este dolor. Era… demasiado.   
El piso de la Cabaña 3 estaba frio. No le importó. El mundo podía terminar en aquel momento, y Percy se sentiría agradecido. No quería seguir luchando, había pasado su vida luchando… pero al menos había tenido a Annabeth a su lado. Desde el primer momento, en cada aventura, en cada peligrosa misión, en cada noche en la que las pesadillas no les dejaban dormir, habían estado juntos. Pero todo aquello no volvería a ocurrir. Annabeth se había ido. Percy quería gritar, pero no encontraba su voz. Era como si su mente se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo.   
Sus amigos habían intentado entrar a su cabaña, pero Percy había bloqueado la puerta y las ventanas. Escuchaba voces, pero no registraba a quién pertenecían y lo que decían.   
Probablemente debía salir a consolar al resto, había visto los ojos de Piper perder todo color y brillo para después llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar la noticia. Como sus hermanos y hermanas de la Cabaña Seis parecían haber recibido un golpe en el estómago, que los había dejado sin aire. Sabía que no era el único que había amado a Annabeth, y que tenía que ser fuerte por el resto… pero no podía. No podía. Ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse del suelo.   
Las voces fuera de su cabaña pararon de repente. Escuchó una voz nueva, y un par de explicaciones murmuradas.   
Entonces las sombras de su cabaña se agitaron, y Nico di Angelo apareció en la cabaña. También se veía afectado por la muerte de Annabeth, pero su expresión parecía resignada, como si estuviese acostumbrado a que las personas que le importaban muriesen. Percy también había perdido a mucha gente, pero nunca había considerado la posibilidad de perder a Annabeth.   
Nico se acercó a él casi como se acercaría a un animal herido.  
“Hey Perce”. Su voz era suave y triste, aunque parecía incómodo. Como si no supiera qué decir. Se acercó un poco más, y se sentó a su lado. Extendió una mano para tocar el hombro de Percy, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente y retiró el gesto. “Lamento mucho lo de… lo de Annabeth. Era una gran heroína”.  
Percy quiso echarse a llorar, pero se contuvo. “Era la mejor. Me salvó tantas veces… ella…” se detuvo antes de perder la poca compostura que había logrado reunir para hablar.   
Nico asintió antes de responderle. “Nos salvó a todos más de una vez. No merecía esto”.   
“No es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es-” su voz se cortó, y finalmente se rompió. Derramó todas las lágrimas que había estado luchando por contener. Nico dudó un momento antes de tirar de él para abrazarlo. Percy le devolvió el gesto. Se aferraba al chico como si fuese lo único manteniéndole a flote.   
Se quedaron ahí hasta que Percy dejó de sollozar.   
Nico se levantó para irse, pero Percy sujetó su manga para detenerlo. Lo último que quería en ese momento era estar solo.   
“Quédate. Por favor”.   
Nico parecía estar en medio de un conflicto interno, pero al final volvió a sentase junto a Percy. Este apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Nico, lo cual resultaba extraño y algo incómodo debido a el hecho de que Percy era por lo menos una cabeza más alto.   
Finalmente se quedó dormido, arrullado por las palabras de consuelo susurradas por Nico.   
Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el mundo podía seguir existiendo sin acabar con Percy en el proceso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo hice lo mejor que pude, pero las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas!! :D
> 
> Si estás leyendo esta historia, te lo agradezco.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Unas horas después, Nico usó sus poderes para acomodar a Percy en una de las camas. Había mejorado mucho en su control de las sombras ese último mes, así que aquella acción no consumió demasiada energía.   
Después de asegurarse de que el otro semidiós no corriese el riesgo de resfriarse, Nico se desvaneció en las sombras.   
Sabía que Percy no quería estar solo, pero Nico no era la mejor opción de compañía.   
Se dirigió a la enfermería, donde esperaba estuviese Will. Se habían hecho amigos después de la guerra, y ahora Nico pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con él.   
Las sombras le soltaron en una esquina de la enfermería.   
Will se encontraba vendando la herida de una campista de Ares, mientras la chica le contaba cómo la había obtenido. Ella no podía tener más de doce años, pero ya estaba cubierta de cicatrices.   
Agarró una botella de Gatorade mientras esperaba a que la campista se marchase. Cuando lo hizo, Nico se acercó al hijo de Apolo.   
“Hey Will” saludó, su voz cansada.   
Will le devolvió el saludo con tristeza.   
“Escuché lo de Annabeth… no puedo creerlo. Siempre había pensado que Los Siete eran intocables”. Nico asintió mientras se sentaba en la camilla en la que la campista de Ares había estado hacía poco.   
“Pero Annabeth… no entiendo cómo los dioses pudieron dejar que esto ocurriera.”  
Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, que Will aprovechó para poner orden a los medicamentos. Nico tomó un sorbo de su bebida.   
“Cómo lo lleva Percy?”, preguntó Will, su tono entre preocupado y compasivo.   
Nico suspiró de impotencia.   
“Fatal. Pero era de esperarse… esos dos eran almas gemelas”. Su voz se tiñó de tristeza y melancolía. “Algo como esto no parecía posible. Percy ya ha pasado por demasiado”.   
Todos sabían eso, pese a que parecían olvidarlo cuando Percy contaba algún chiste o teñía su comida de azul. Aunque Nico sabía que era un intento de volver a la normalidad después de haber atravesado literalmente un infierno , Nico suponía que era una manera de lidiar con el trauma .   
Antes, había tenido a Annabeth para cuidar de él, pero ahora…  
“Will… qué se supone que haga?”.   
El chico le miró sorprendido. Su voz sonaba desesperada, y Nico di Angelo no era el tipo de persona que pidiese consejos.   
-“Lo mejor que puedes hacer-“ se acomodó a su lado sobre la camilla, “-es estar ahí para él. Sé que Percy te importa mucho más que la mayoría de personas". Nico se tensó ante éste último comentario ”así que esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarlo”.   
Nico desvió la mirada. El comentario de Will le había alterado bastante.   
“Yo no…”  
“Nico”, Will le interrumpió. “Está bien. Sé que creciste en una época en la que la gente consideraba que estaba mal, pero las cosas han cambiado. Todos en el Campamento te apoyamos. Y si alguien te hace algún comentario , yo personalmente me encargaré del asunto”. Nico forzó una sonrisa. Ya había escuchado ese discurso por parte de Jason, pero le costaba creer que fuese verdad. Personas como él pudiendo salir a la calle con la persona a la que amaban sin ser encarcelados o peor? No parecía posible. “En serio. Soy un médico, si hay alguien que puede destruir un cuerpo sin dejar rastros, soy yo”. Se bajó de la camilla y le dió un chocolate a Nico. Este suspiró temblorosamente antes de tomar el chocolate.   
“Digamos que ese es el caso. Percy no necesita otro amante, Will. Necesita un amigo y yo… no puedo. He estado huyendo de esto durante cinco años con tal de no tener que afrontar lo que… lo que… lo que siento por él”. Su voz se quebró al final de la frase.   
Will mordió su chocolate antes de contestar.  
“Y no crees que es momento de enfrentarte a tus sentimientos? En caso de que Percy no llegue a corresponder será más fácil superarlo, y si llega a corresponder…”   
Nico negó con la cabeza. “Percy no es…”  
“Gay? No. Pero te aseguro que hetero tampoco es ”. Will le guiñó un ojo, pero Nico volvió a negar con la cabeza. Acto seguido se bajó de la camilla.   
“Voy a ir a la ciudad para tratar de despejar mi mente”  
Will parecía preocupado, pero no intentó detenerle.   
“Ve con cuidado, vale? Y piensa en lo que te he dicho”  
Nico asintió antes de salir de la enfermería y se dirigió al borde del Campamento, no sin antes fijarse en una grieta del mismo largo que un edificio de poco más de tres pisos y lo bastante ancho como para que entrara un autobús escolar . Recorría la playa hasta el lago, el agua llenaba la grieta lentamente. El chico se acercó, preguntándose quién la habría causado cuando escuchó a un par de náyades conversar a unos metros de él.   
“Salí a la superficie al escuchar el estruendo. Poco después vi al crío de Poseídon salir de la Casa Grande. Pobre chico, se veía completamente destruído”, dijo una de ellas.   
“Me estás diciendo que crees que Jackson causó esto?” Hizo un gesto hacia la grieta. “Pero es un hijo del dios del mar, no tiene poderes sobre la tierra”, respondió otra.   
“No lo sé”, reconoció la primera. “Pero supongo que por algo le dicen a Poseidón ‘el agitador de la tierra’”.   
Nico se estremeció. No dudaba que Percy fuese capaz de hacer algo así o peor, sobre todo después de enterarse de algo como la muerte de Annabeth.  
Siguió caminando hasta salir del Campamento. Una vez fuera, concentró las sombras hasta crear algo mas o menos sólido: una moto hecha de sombras. Un truco bastante impresionante, en opinión de Nico. Le resultaba más fácil invocarla por la noche o en el Inframundo, pero le venía bien un desafío.   
Se montó en la moto y se dirigió hacia la ciudad. En verdad necesitaba despejar su mente. 

•••

Debido al tráfico de Brooklyn, Nico decidió caminar. Guardó su moto y se abrió camino entre la multitud mientras le daba vueltas a los acontecimientos de esa mañana. Había vuelto al Campamento de una misión para Hades en mitad de la noche, y se había encontrado con que Percy no había salido de su Cabaña ni hablado con nadie desde hacía horas. Entonces había preguntado por Annabeth… y el comportamiento de Percy cobró sentido. Entró en la Cabaña 3 sin siquiera saber bien qué hacía. Se había quedado dormido con Percy.   
Oh por los dioses. Se había quedado dormido con Percy.   
Darle vueltas al asunto sólo le alteraría, decidió preocuparse de alguna otra cosa.   
Recordó entonces su sueño de hacía unos días.   
Todo había estado oscuro, hasta que una luz violácea lo iluminó todo. Entonces se encontró cara a cara con una chica idéntica al Oráculo del Campamento, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, salvo porque esta chica estaba cubierta de tatuajes de color negro, adornando sus brazos y su cuello.   
Ella parecía lista para atacar, pero al verlo pareció dudar.   
Nico le intentó pregunta por su identidad, pero entonces el sueño se desvaneció.   
Se preguntó qué querría decir aquella visión. Esperaba que no significara nada, sólo habían pasado dos meses desde la Guerra y no necesitaba más misiones aparte de los encargos de su padre. Con su suerte, ese sueño era el comienzo de algo grande.   
Con suerte Percy podría librarse de lo que fuese a pasar.   
Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un callejón. Sintió una presencia amenazante, así que desenvainó su espada.   
Se acercó cautelosamente a donde percibía a la presencia, y se encontró cara a cara con una especie de monstruo al que no había visto nunca. Parecía una mezcla entre un mosquito y una araña, con pinzas y escamas como las de un cocodrilo. Era una de las criaturas más espeluznantes y desagradables que Nico había visto nunca, incluso comparado con las criaturas que había visto en el Tártaro.   
La criatura parecía decir algo, pero el ruido de autos y conversaciones ahogó sus palabras. Entonces aquel monstruo levantó su aguijón y se movió en dirección al semidiós. Nico supo instantáneamente lo que tenía que hacer.   
Sacó su espada de hierro estigio y atacó. 

•••

Percy esperaba despertarse en el suelo y con Nico a su lado. En lugar de eso se despertó en su cama completamente solo.   
Disfrutó de tres segundos de esperanza de que toda la noche anterior hubiese sido una pesadilla, y que Annabeth estuviese en algún lugar del Campamento Mestizo, a salvo. Esa esperanza dio paso al sufrimiento en cuanto su mente se despejó del sueño. Volvió el dolor inaguantable en el pecho, y se tiró en la cama. Para que levantarse? Ya nada le importaba.   
Se volvió a dormir.   
En su sueño se encontraba en una sala de estar oscura. Fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, apenas iluminando la estancia. Avanzó hasta ahí, y se encontró con dos seres hablando. Parecían humanos, pero Percy había pasado suficiente tiempo con monstruos y otros tipos de seres como para reconocer cuando alguien no era un mortal normal.   
Uno de los ellos, probablemente un hombre, se encontraba apoyado despreocupadamente contra la pared junto a la chimenea. Su rostro era joven, sin embargo el hombre desprendía un aura atemporal, similar a los dioses del Olimpo. Aunque también desprendía… oscuridad. No del tipo de oscuridad de Nico, que recordaba a una noche de tormenta, sino una oscuridad más... malvada y amenazante, aunque controlada.   
Su cabello era color plata, y vestía una camiseta blanca, suelta pero elegante. Sus pantalones parecían negros, aunque era difícil distinguir su color debido a la penumbra de la habitación.   
La otra criatura se encontraba apoyada contra una pared llena de lo que parecían libros. Percy no fue capaz de distinguir sus rasgos, sólo su silueta.   
“Con los ataques recientes, los cazadores están empezando a alertarse. Convocaron una reunión esta tarde”, dijo el ser con tono burlón. El hombre de cabello plateado sonrió de lado, con expresión satisfecha.  
“Los sirvientes de Raziel, siempre con sus reuniones. Puras palabras y poca acción”. Soltó una risita sarcástica antes de continuar: “el año pasado tuvieron que depender de un montón de adolescentes para salvarse. Vencerlos será pan comido”.  
Se dirigió hacia una mesa cercana y levantó una manzana.   
“Tenemos noticias del resto de… inconvenientes?”  
La otra criatura se removió inquieta.   
“No hemos sabido nada de los portadores de magia. Los Egipcios y Nórdicos no deberían ser un problema. Los otros… acaban de salir de una guerra. Estarán demasiado ocupados lamiéndose las heridas como para entrometerse”, informó.   
La sonrisa que le dedicó el hombre causó un escalofrío recorrer la espalda de Percy.   
“Bien”.   
De qué estaban hablando? Cazadores? Sirvientes de Raziel? Portadores de magia?   
Percy conocía al primo de Annabeth, Magnus, y él era un semidiós nórdico. Tampoco le sorprendería que también hubiesen dioses egipcios andando por ahí, así que probablemente a eso se refería el ser.   
Sin embargo, no sabía a qué se podría referir la criatura con “portadores de magia”, “cazadores” y “sirvientes de Raziel”. Por como se habían referido a ellos, Percy suponía que eran lo mismo. Probablemente Annabeth tuviese alguna idea de a quiénes… una ola de dolor le golpeó tan fuerte que el sueño se desvaneció.   
A partir de ahí, su sueño sólo fueron destellos de imágenes.   
Una ciudad rodeada de torres de color marfil que se alzaban como rascacielos. Dos chicas con los brazos llenos de marcas negras discutiendo con expresión preocupada. Un niño y una niña con expresión fiera luchando contra un monstruo que Percy no reconocía, al borde del mar. Ellos también tenían marcas en todo su cuerpo, pese a que no tenían más de trece años. La niña le recordaba dolorosamente a Annabeth. La escena cambió a un callejón oscuro en el que un monstruo que parecía un insecto con un aguijón y rostro de araña se lanzaba al ataque, pero antes de que Percy pudiese ver a quién atacaba, se encontró en mitad de un campamento en alguna montaña. Thalía Grace se encontraba apoyada contra un árbol, sollozando mientras un lobo blanco intentaba consolarle.   
Entonces el sueño cambió una vez más. Era una imagen de Annabeth, riéndo mientras caminaba con Percy a orillas de una playa. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso, pero entonces Percy se despertó. Notaba sus mejillas húmedas de haber estado llorando. 

•••

Cuando la visión de Alec se acostumbró a la penumbra, se encontró en medio de una pelea.   
Un chico tal vez un poco menor que Clary se enfrentaba a un demonio que reconoció rápidamente como un ravener. Era evidente que el chico no era un Cazador de Sombras, así que el primer instinto de Alec fue lanzarse a la batalla para ayudarle, pero se quedó paralizado al ver que el chico no tenía mayores dificultades para enfrentarse al demonio. Claramente nunca se había enfrentado a un demonio, y parecía fuera de su elemento, pero se movía con gracia y determinación. Esquivaba los ataques del ravener sin ceder terreno y sin vacilar. Lanzaba golpes con su espada que siempre daban en el blanco. El arma no estaba hecha de adamas así que el demonio no se deshizo inmediatamente, pero sus ataques se estaba volviendo más lentos, resultaba evidente que estaba herido.   
Lo más extraño del combate era que las sombras del callejón parecían moverse con el chico, quien desaparecía en una esquina para reaparecer en otra y atacar al demonio por sorpresa.   
Pocos momentos después, el demonio se deshizo.   
El chico reacomodó su cabello y empezó a guardar su espada cuando se fijó en Alec.   
Su postura volvió a tensarse, las sombras del lugar se agitaron amenazantes.   
Alec dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos. La actitud del chico no pareció cambiar .   
“Quién eres?”. Su voz era fría y calculadora, como intentando decidir si Alec era un enemigo.   
“Alec Lightwood, del Instituto de Nueva York”. Algo varió en la mirada del chico, como si el título le resultase familiar. “De dónde vienes? Claramente no eres un Cazador”.   
El chico consideró sus opciones un momento antes de responder.   
“Mi nombre es Nico di Angelo. Y no soy un Cazador. Tampoco un subterráneo ni un mundano”.   
Eso tomó a Alec por sorpresa. Era evidente que Nico no era un mundano normal y corriente, pero no había esperado que el chico conociera los términos. La sorpresa debió haberse reflejado en su rostro, porque Nico sonrió de lado, una expresión entre divertida y satisfecha, aunque no bajó la guardia.   
“Sí, sé un poco sobre la existencia del Mundo de las Sombras. He conocido a un par de subterráneos, pero nunca a un nefilim”. Se acercó un poco, y Alec pudo apreciar sus rasgos mejor. Era pálido y delgado, suficiente como para preocuparse. Su cabello negro le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, y sus ojos de color café oscuro observaban a Alec con cautela.   
“Si no eres un subterráneo ni un cazador”, empezó Alec, “cómo sabes acerca de la existencia de nuestro mundo?”.  
“Viajo mucho”, respondió Nico, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. “Conozco gente”.   
Ahora era el turno de Alec de actuar con cautela. Aquel chico no podía tener más de quince años y sin embargo estaba claro que era poderoso. No parecía nada agotado por la pelea, y los movimientos de las sombras tenían que ser cosa suya. Habían rumores acerca de ataques de demonios siendo cada vez más frecuentes a lo largo del mundo, lo cual era preocupante, y ahora un chico que afirmaba no ser ni un nefilim ni un subterráneo aparecía de la nada? No podía ser una coincidencia. Lo mejor que Alec podía hacer era llevarlo al Instituto y decidir con su equipo qué hacer.   
“Te importaría venir conmigo al Instituto de Nueva York? Tengo un par de preguntas , y aunque parece que ya sabes algo acerca del Submundo, probablemente tú también tengas algunas”.   
Nico alzó una ceja, pero asintió. A continuación guardó su espada y le hizo un gesto a Alec para empezar a andar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resulta que Nico sabe acerca del Submundo. Plot twist!!!!   
> Les presento a nuestro Villano.   
> Y Percy sigue vuelto nada, pero no podemos juzgarlo. Acaba de perder a Annabeth, e incluso los que shipeamos Percico sabemos que su relación era algo de otro mundo :(  
> Alec y Nico se conocen y ahora van de camino al Instituto!!!
> 
> Gracias especiales a mi parabatai, que se encarga de que esto sea presentable 😪. Sin ella esto seguiría en el prólogo.


	4. Capítulo Tres

Un año atrás, cuando Percy había desaparecido y todo el Campamento Mestizo se dedicó a buscarlo, Nico había terminado en una especie de mercado en Londres. Al principio había pensado que era un mercado normal, pero cuando su visión atravesó la Niebla se encontró con que la mercancía variaba entre libros de hechizos y pociones, y los clientes eran aún más diversos. Seres salidos de cuentos de fantasía, hadas y hombres lobo, criaturas con cuernos y colas de gato, personas en las sombras que parecían vampiros.

Habló con bastantes de ellos y, aunque no encontró pistas acerca del paradero de Percy, aprendió acerca de un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. El Mundo de las Sombras.

Desde entonces había visitado a bastantes Mercados de Sombras. Visitó el de Los Ángeles, Shanghai, Viena y París. Incluso llegó a considerar a un par de Subterráneos sus amigos. Estos le habían explicado las dinámicas de su mundo, todo acerca de Subterráneos y Cazadores. Sin embargo, Alexander Lightwood fue el primer Cazador de Sombras que Nico conoció.

Después de la pelea contra el demonio (un ravener, le había explicado Alec) tomaron el metro hasta Manhattan, y de ahí caminaron hasta el Instituto, una catedral de estilo gótico que a simple vista parecía abandonada, pero en realidad era el hogar de gran parte de los nefilim de Nueva York.

“El Cónclave”, le explicaba Alec mientras caminaban por los pasillos del Instituto “se conforma por los Cazadores de una ciudad y lugares cercanos. Se encargan de patrullar la ciudad y de los asuntos con los Subterráneos. El Instituto es la cede principal”

Nico asintió vagamente.

“Vives aquí?”, Preguntó.

Alec consideró la pregunta unos momentos.

“Ya no. Pero mis hermanos sí”.

Subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a donde normalmente se ubicaría un ático, pero en lugar de eso se encontraba una sala de entrenamiento, en la que una chica idéntica a Alec se encontraba en mitad de un combate contra otro chico. Este parecía un dios griego, era musculoso y tenía unos ojos dorados brillantes . Se movía con movimientos calculados y aterrizaba con gracia , sin dejar de lado una sonrisa luminosa.

Nico se reprendió a sí mismo por fijarse tanto en el chico. ‘Detente’ pensó para sí mismo.

Alec pareció notar su reacción. Rió entre dientes.

“Sí, Jace suele provocar ese tipo de reacciones. Créeme, estuve allí. Pero tiene novia”.

Como si hubiese sentido que hablaban de él, Jace dirigió su mirada hacia ellos. Sonrió con más ganas y derribó a la chica. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Alec y Nico.

“Escuché que mencionaban mi nombre”, dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. “Te apuesto a que soy el chico más atractivo que has visto en toda tu vida” dijo dirigiéndose a Nico. Este se quedó sin habla, pero gracias a los dioses no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer el rídiculo.

“Nico, te presento al castigo andante al que llamo hermano. Jace, este es Nico. Por amor a Raziel, compórtate”.

Jace lo miró haciendo una mueca de dolor fingido. Entonces miró en dirección a la chica.

“Isabelle, no me vas a defender?”

La chica solo rodó los ojos.

“Ese es trabajo de Clary”. Sonrió en dirección a Nico. “Ignora a Jace. Es dramático, pero inofensivo”. Este hizo un puchero, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreír. Nico intentó no pensar en lo mucho que le recordaba a Percy. Jace tenía un aire mucho más arrogante, pero el resto de su personalidad se asemejaba bastante.

“Veo que te conseguiste una versión miniatura de ti mismo, Alec”. Se sentó en una banca cercana, su cabello dorado cayendo sobre sus ojos. “De dónde vienes, Nico?” 

“Long Island”, respondió este.

Alec se apoyó contra la pared.

“Nos encontramos en Brooklyn. Nico estaba enfrentándose a un ravener”.

Los ojos de Isabelle brillaron de entendimiento.

“Por eso colgaste?” Alec asintió. “Y me estas diciendo que era un ravener? Wow.”

Jace se apartó el cabello de los ojos.

“Qué eres? No pareces ser Cazador, de lo contrario habríamos coincidido antes. Tampoco pareces un subterráneo…”

Nico consideró mentir. No podía simplemente decirles que era un semidiós. No le creerían, incluso si aquellos chicos se enfrentaban con demonios a diario. Antes de que pudiese decidir, Isabelle intervino.

“Y si dejamos el interrogatorio para después? Jace y yo tenemos que tomar una ducha. Mientras tanto Alec, prepárale algo de comer al chico. Parece que no ha comido nada en meses”.

Alec asintió y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

•••

Bajaron las escaleras de nuevo y cruzaron el Instituto antes de llegar a la cocina.

Nico se sentó en una silla frente a la isla de la cocina. Alec sacó ingredientes de la alacena y los puso sobre una encimera. 

“Cuéntame de ti”, pidió el cazador. “Vives en Long Island?”

Nico negó con la cabeza.

“Los últimos meses los he pasado ahí pero… he pasado bastantes años viajando. No he pasado mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar”. Cuando no estaba en el Inframundo o haciendo tareas para su padre, vagaba por el mundo.

“Por tus padres?” Preguntó Alec mientras mezclaba algo.

“No”. Nico no sabía por qué le contaba esto, pero algo en Alec le transmitía seguridad. “Mi madre murió cuando era un niño. Mi padre nos dejó a mi hermana en una especie de internado por un par de años. Cuando tenía diez nos mudamos a otro internado y después..-“ respiró profundo “- nos ofrecieron llevarnos a un Campamento, pero a mi hermana le ofrecieron unirse a un grupo. Ella aceptó. Pasó unos días en el Campamento pero luego… tuvo un accidente y murió”. Miró directamente a Alec. Sus ojos azules no mostraban compasión sino comprensión.

“El año pasado mi hermano pequeño murió en la Guerra”. Confesó Alec. “No es fácil perder a alguien a quien quieres”.

Nico suspiró.

“Ya lo creo”. El silencio reinó hasta que Alec le animó a continuar la historia.

“Qué pasó después?”

“Cuando me enteré huí del Campamento. Me topé con… alguien que me dijo que podía traerla de vuelta. Realmente lo que quería era ganar poder. Un… amigo del Campamento fue quien me ayudó a darme cuenta. No volví al Campamento”, aclaró, “pero pude superar la muerte de mi hermana. Me puse en contacto con mi padre. Intenté aprender más acerca de mi pasado y en eso me enteré de que tenía otra hermana”. Su tono se volvió cálido al recordarla. “Su nombre es Hazel. Nos vemos de vez en cuando, ella vive en California.”

Alec sonrió.

“Se nota que la quieres”.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Alec terminaba de cocinar. Luego le pasó a Nico un plato de panqueques, junto con un tenedor. Estaban deliciosos.

El cazador se rió suavemente al ver su reacción.

“Mis padres tampoco vienen mucho al Instituto, así que yo era el encargado de alimentar a Jace y a Isabelle. Aprendí un par de cosas”.

Le sirvió un vaso de leche y a continuación se sentó en frente de Nico.

“Ahora casi nunca tengo oportunidad de cocinar”. No parecía triste por ello, más bien nostálgico.

“Jace es tu hermano biológico?”, preguntó Nico.

“No”, respondió Alec. “Sabes algo acerca del Círculo?”

Nico frunció el ceño y asintió. Había aprendido por un libro que consiguió en un Mercado. No era algo agradable de recordar.

“Mis padres fueron parte” continuó Alec. “No están orgullosos de ello, pero así fue. Jace es hijo de el último segundo al Mando de Valentine, pero por mucho tiempo pensamos que era hijo del parabatai de mi padre. Cuando ‘murió’ mis padres lo adoptaron”. Hizo una pausa. “Esa es la versión corta de la historia. Jace ha estado los últimos siete años viviendo con nosotros”.

“Los mejores siete años de sus vidas”. Jace se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina. Alec rodó los ojos, pero sonrió con cariño.

“Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?”

“Lo suficiente como para saber que omitiste todo el drama”. Se sentó sobra la isla, cerca de Alec. “No le vas a contar a nuestro invitado todo lo que sufrí al enterarme de que mi adorada hermana no era en realidad mi hermana?”

Alec tiró a Jace de la isla.

“Por favor, a nadie le gusta recordar cuando pensamos que Clary era tu hermana”.

“Quién es Clary?” Preguntó Nico.

Jace se levantó del suelo.

“Mi novia”.

“Pero….oh”.

Alec se rió.

“Nunca fueron realmente hermanos, pero Valentine les hizo creer que sí. Jace pasó meses agotando mi paciencia con su drama adolescente”.

Se escuchó una risa desde la puerta. Isabelle entró a la habitación, su cabello negro trenzado. Se parecía mucho a Alec, salvo por el hecho de que los ojos de el chico eran azules, y los de Isabelle eran negros.

“Recuerdo eso. Pero Jace no fue el único con drama en su vida amorosa”. Le guiñó un ojo a Alec, quien parecía mortificado.

“Por favor Izzy…”

Ella lo ignoró. Se sentó junto a Nico.

“Mientras Jace era miserable porque pensaba que la chica de sus sueños era su hermana, nuestro querido Alec se la pasó pretendiendo que Magnus Bane y él no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Pero luego Magnus le declaró su amor en medio de una batalla”.

“Oh por el Ángel, Isabelle. Lo estás haciendo parecer demasiado dramático”. Su hermana sólo se rió.

“Tú fuiste quien no habló de otra cosa durante _semanas._ Y eso apenas fue el comienzo”.

“Espera”, interrumpió Nico. “Estás saliendo con Magnus Bane? _El_ Magnus Bane?” Nico había escuchado mucho acerca del brujo. Todo el mundo comentaba acerca de lo poderoso que era. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tanto Alec como el brujo eran chicos. Su subconsciente le recordó que no estaba bien, pero Nico descartó el pensamiento. Se recordó las palabras de Will. ‘El mundo ha cambiado. Ya no es un crimen’, se dijo.

Alec sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

“Pero no estamos aquí para discutir acerca de mi brujo. Nico, te presento oficialmente a mis hermanos, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood y Jace Herondale. No Jace, no voy a decir tu nombre completo”, añadió al ver la mirada que le estaba dedicando su parabatai.

“Nico di Angelo”, se presentó el chico.

“Di Angelo, eh? No suena de por aquí”, observó Jace, pero antes de que pudiera argumentar, dos personas entraron corriendo a la cocina.

“Central Park. Una pelea entre hombres lobo. Bastante mala. Por lo que sabemos no hay heridas mortales”, avisó un chico de cabello castaño mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración. Parecía que tanto él como la chica a su lado habían estado corriendo.

Lo que más tomó por sorpresa a Nico fue que aquella chica fuese la misma de su sueño. Cuando ella se fijó en él, sorpresa inundó su expresión.

“Tú… cómo… quién?....”

“No hay tiempo para esto”, interrumpió Isabelle. “Pónganse su equipo. Consigan sus armas”.

Alec miró a Nico.

“Vienes?”

El chico asintió. Los cazadores salieron de la cocina en dirección a donde fuera que guardasen las armas, mientras que Nico se dirigió a la entrada del Instituto. Se preguntaba cómo sería una pelea entre hombres lobo.

Los Lightwood y el resto de cazadores salieron pocos minutos después, vestidos con su característico traje de batalla negro y a prueba de sangre de demonio.

Alec, después de haber marcado a Jace con un par de runas, se acercó a Nico y le ofreció una chaqueta de cuero parecida a la que el resto tenían.

“Por precaución. Las peleas contra hombres lobo dejan heridas graves”.

Nico le agradeció, y a continuación reemplazó su chaqueta de aviador por la de cazador. Esta se acomodó a su cuerpo fácilmente. Parecía una armadura, pero no dificultaba el movimiento.

Se pusieron en marcha.

  
  


•••

Llegaron a Central Park pocos minutos después. Los Cazadores eran rápidos, pero gracias a su entrenamiento Nico pudo mantener el paso.

Localizaron a los lobos poco después. Eran cinco lobos, enganchados en una pelea. Tres de ellos parecían severamente heridos, aunque no dejaban de lanzarles golpes y mordiscos a sus oponentes.

“Jace, Isabelle, Nico, nosotros nos encargaremos de intentar separarlos. Clary y Simon, contacten a los líderes de las manadas más cercanas” dijo Alec con voz autoritaria, e inmediatamente después se lanzó a la acción, seguido por sus hermanos y Nico.

Este tenía experiencia con los hombres lobo de su mundo, pero no mucha con los del Submundo. Sobre todo en un contexto que no implicara el mejor precio para un abrigo con protección anti vampiros. Larga historia.

Con agilidad y procurando evitar las fauces y garras, se colocó detrás de un hombre lobo con un brazo en la garganta de este, intentando separarle del resto de lobos.

Tal vez, si pudiese invocar un par de esqueletos para ayudarle… pero no podía arriesgarse a mostrar sus poderes de una forma tan evidente.

Lo cual le dio una idea: manipuló las sombras para que se enroscaran alrededor de las patas de los lobos. Esto dificultó su movimiento y simultáneamente facilitó el trabajo de los cazadores.

Lograron separar la pelea, pero el trabajo no terminaba allí. Clary se apresuró a tratar las heridas del lobo en peor estado, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer sin tener más equipo de primeros auxilios. Mientras, un lobo particularmente grande se había soltado del agarre de Alec y ahora atacaba a Jace. Este no pareció preocuparse, pero entonces otro lobo le atacó por detrás. Nico saltó frente a este, sacando su espada en menos de un segundo y bloqueando el golpe del subterráneo con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

“Nada mal, di Angelo”, felicitó Jace.

Nico sonrió de medio lado.

“Lo mismo para va para ti, Herondale”.

Isabelle enganchó su látigo al torso del lobo de Jace al mismo tiempo que Nico derribaba al suyo. Un par de personas, probablemente las que habían contactado Clary y Simon, se encargaron de vendar las heridas rápidamente.

Alec se encontraba al fondo, hablando apresuradamente con una chica de unos veintitantos con tez oscura y cabello marrón. Su postura indicaba que era la líder, aunque se dirigía a Alec con cierta familiaridad.

Terminaron su conversación con un asentamiento formal y Alec volvió con sus amigos.

“Maia se encargará a partir de aquí. Se pondrá en contacto con otros líderes para ver si alguien responde por ellos”, dijo haciendo un gesto hacia los lobos, quienes en su mayoría habían vuelto a su forma humana. Nico se preguntaba cómo los mortales no se daban cuenta de nada. “Y si nadie lo hace, el Praetor Lupus tomará el asunto en sus manos”.

“Está bien. Ahora, podemos volver al Instituto para que alguien me explique quién demonios es este chico?” Preguntó Clary. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

•••

Percy despertó después del medio día. Se sentía exhausto y miserable, pero necesitaba comer algo.

Se cambió de ropa, se lavó la cara y salió de su cabaña. El Campamento no había cambiado. Parecía absurdo que siguiese estando como siempre, indiferente al mundo de Percy derrumbándose.

Sintió la tristeza acumularse en su interior, pero intentó ignorarla.

Vio a Piper sentada en el borde del lago, y se dirigió hacia ella. Supuso que a los dos podría servirles algo de compañía.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, pudo apreciar que las ojeras de Piper eran incluso peores a las de Percy. Ella le miró, sus ojos apagados, y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

“Hey Percy”. Su voz era poco más que un susurro, y estaba cargada de cansancio. El chico simplemente se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Piper. “Te preguntaría cómo lo llevas, pero sería estúpido. Las náyades se han estado quejando de la grieta”. Su mirada se enfocó en la grieta que recorría la playa. Percy no recordaba que estuviese allí el día anterior.

“De dónde salió?”. Se sorprendió de lo rasposa que sonaba su voz. Piper lo miró confundida.

“Tú la hiciste. Ayer, después de que… nos dieran la noticia. No lo recuerdas?” Preguntó.

Percy negó con la cabeza. No perdía el control de sus poderes de tal modo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La chica a su lado suspiró.

“Nadie puede culparte. Todos sabemos lo mucho que Annabeth significaba para ti. Para todos nosotros, pero en especial para ti”. Pasó una mano por su cabello antes de continuar. “No esperaba que salieras de la Cabaña tan pronto. Pensaba que tendría que llamar a Nico para pasarte comida y asegurarse de que estuvieses… lo menos peor posible”.

“Ayer hablamos un poco.” Percy se aclaró la garganta. “Por qué no entraste tú? Eras mucho más cercana a Annabeth que Nico, así que habría sido lo más lógico… además Nico me odia”. Percy siempre había tenido esa impresión del hijo de Hades.

Piper arqueó las cejas.

“En verdad lo crees? Cuando le contamos lo que pasó parecía realmente preocupado por ti. No parecía muy contento con el hecho de que te hubiésemos dejado solo”, comentó la chica.

Eso no sonaba como algo que Nico haría con cualquier persona que no fuese Hazel. En lugar de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, hizo una pregunta.

“Ya lo saben los semidioses del Campamento Júpiter?” 

“Sí”, respondió Piper “Reyna envía su pésame. Hazel y Frank vienen en camino para… el funeral.”

Suspiró, pero sonó más como un sollozo. Percy la rodeó con un brazo. Piper era una de sus amigas más cercanas, y ahora lo único que podía hacer por ella era intentar reconfortarla lo mejor posible.

“Quieres ir a ser miserables en algún otro lugar? Podemos ir comer algo, siempre y cuando tú pagues”. Piper se rió suavemente, y asintió. Percy le ayudó a levantarse y se dirigieron juntos al borde del Campamento.

Caminaron hasta encontrar un pequeño café. Un par de personas los miraron con intriga y preocupación, probablemente porque ambos se veían destrozados, pero la mayoría simplemente les ignoró.

Piper decidió tomar un café y Percy pidió un sándwich, el hambre golpeándole repentinamente.

La conversación con Piper transcurrió entre susurros e intentos de no derrumbarse. Al llegar sus pedidos, la charla se detuvo para dar lugar a un silencio melancólico.

Media hora después salieron del local. Ninguno de los dos quería volver al Campamento aún, así que pasearon un rato.

“Cuéntame cosas acerca de ella”, pidió Piper. “No tienes que hacerlo pero… la conociste por mucho más tiempo, y aunque éramos amigas nunca me contó mucho acerca de sus aventuras”.

Percy se quedó callado unos momentos. Sería capaz de hablar de Annabeth sin venirse abajo? Podía intentarlo.

Pensó en su vida después de enterarse de que era hijo de Poseidón. Annabeth siempre había estado allí, así que no sabía cuál de todas las historias podía relatarle a Piper. Finalmente, se decidió por algo pequeño, pero importante para él.

“Cuando teníamos trece, me envió una foto de ella junto a un monumento. La imprimí y la guardé en mi carpeta durante todo el año escolar”. Sonrió al recordar aquello.

A continuación, la chica a su lado le contó acerca de los meses que habían pasado en el Campamento Mestizo antes de recuperar a Percy.

Intercambiaron anécdotas hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde.

“Frank y Hazel llegan mañana. Se arriesgaron a tomar un avión para llegar lo más pronto posible”. Comentó Piper.

De Los Siete , sólo ellos dos vivían lejos. Piper visitaba a su padre de vez en cuando, pero al igual que Leo pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Campamento. Jason vivía en alguna residencia de un internado en Queens, y visitaba a sus amigos de cuando en cuando. Percy vivía en Manhattan con su madre y Paul. Annabeth había decidido mudarse con su padre en San Francisco, pero no era extraño que apareciese de repente en Long Island.

Percy debía haberse visto casi tan mal como se sentía, porque Piper rompió el silencio.

“Percy, entendemos por lo que estás pasando. Pero no olvides que somos tus amigos, estamos aquí para ti. Y… y Annabeth no hubiese querido que te estancases así. Será difícil, pero debemos seguir adelante. Por ella… y por nosotros”.

Percy tomó aire antes de contestar.

“Se supone que yo debería ser quien esté apoyando al grupo. No… no quiero ser una carga para ustedes”.

Piper le miró con sorpresa, y algo de melancolía.

“No eres una carga para nosotros. Nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás”, le sonrió la chica. “Ahora volvamos al Campamento. Podemos hacer una pijamada con Leo y Jason. A lo mejor él convence a Nico para que venga”. Percy le devolvió la sonrisa y aceptó. Todos necesitaban despejar su mente.

Tal como Piper había dicho, Percy no podía estancarse. Tenía que poder salir adelante, junto con los Seis restantes. Y en caso de otra guerra, tendrían que volver a aprender a trabajar en equipo… esta vez sin Annabeth.

•••

Después de llegar al Instituto, el cuestionario volvió a empezar.

Los seis adolescentes se habían instalado en la biblioteca, con Nico en el centro apoyado contra el que había sido el escritorio de Hedge hacía más de un año. Los Cazadores se turnaban para hacer preguntas que el chico respondía brevemente y sin dar detalles. Alec pudo ver lo incómodo que se veía Nico. Claramente no era fan de ser el centro de atención, pero supuso que era inevitable, ya que el chico había salido de la nada con habilidades de pelea, posibles poderes y sabiendo acerca del Submundo… pese a no ser parte de él.

“Puede que seas un brujo, pero ya sabes… sin la marca”, especulaba Simon. Nico solamente suspiró.

“No soy un brujo. Siquiera existen los brujos sin marca?” 

“De hecho, sí”, intervino Jace. “Mi tatara-algo-abuela es una bruja y no tiene marca”.

“Pero ella es un caso especial”, apuntó Clary. “No tienes sangre de Cazador de Sombras?”, preguntó a Nico.

Este dudó un momento.

“No que yo sepa. Aunque no sé mucho acerca de mi familia… por parte de mi madre”.

“Convives mas con la familia de tu padre?” Preguntó Izzy. El chico soltó una risita sin humor.

“Desafortunadamente”.

Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer más comentarios, un portal se abrió en mitad de la sala.

Magnus Bane en todo su atractivo esplendor salió del portal, luciendo preocupado.

Alec se lanzó a sus brazos sin siquiera considerar sus acciones. Magnus lo sujetó por la cintura y le dio un beso, antes de volverse para mirar al resto de personas. Su expresión, pese a haber mejorado después de su pequeño reencuentro, seguía seria.

“No se imaginan de lo que me enteré hoy-“ su mirada se detuvo en Nico “- _qué en el nombre de mi padre está haciendo un semidiós griego aquí?_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por la escena de Piper y Percy. Probablemente es muy mala, pero supongo que es necesaria para la historia. Además de que amo su amistad.  
> Los últimos párrafos no están tan editados como me gustaría, pero no podré actualizar en mucho tiempo y mi parabatai está ocupada así que *shrug*. Mejor actualizar ya.  
> Las críticas constructivas son muy apreciadas. Si cometí algún error no duden en comentarlo... 
> 
> Como sea, gracias por leer esto. De verdad lo aprecio.


End file.
